dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
World Martial Arts Tournament
World Martial Arts Tournament refers to a martial arts event in the Dragon Ball franchise. Overview Rules and characteristics The World Martial Arts Tournament originated in a festival held since long ago at the temple which now serves as the tournament grounds. The tournament originally occurred every five years, which is changed to every three years after the 21st World Tournament. It features the Earth's strongest fighters, as well as the regular participation of the Dragon Ball Gang and the Z Fighters. Besides the title of World Martial Arts Champion, the winner of the tournament receives the considerable amount of 500,000 Zeni (later increased to ten million Zeni) as a prize. It is shown that in the 21st and 22nd World Tournament, the prize is given to the winner directly after the tournament, while in the 25th World Tournament, according to Trunks and Mr. Satan, they send it by mail. According to Gohan, there are prizes to the top 5 in the 25th Tournament. 10 million zeni to the first place, 5 million to the second, 3 million for the third, 2 million to the fourth and 1 million to the fifth. In the tournament, anyone who comes into contact outside of the ring, is knocked out and does not stand up until commentator counts to 10, or gives up, automatically loses. If both fighters are knocked out and neither can reach their feet by the count of ten, the match is normally declared a draw. However, the tournament as a whole must have a champion, so if this happens in the final round, a special "sudden death"-esque rule is employed: the first one to stand up on both feet and state the entire sentence "I'm the Champion" is declared the winner. The tournament forbids any use of weapons or protective body gear (although natural weapons, such as bear claws, are allowed, and it is never clarified if cups are included in the ban on protective gear). Poking someone in the eyes or hitting them in the groin is also not allowed, although the latter can be overlooked if it was accidental. The most important rule is that killing the opponent is not allowed. Disobeying any of these rules results in disqualification from the tournament. The tournament has two parts: the preliminaries and the tournament itself, although this changed significantly in the later tournaments. The preliminaries are held indoors and without an audience. In the preliminaries, all the contestants are divided in several groups, usually eight (after the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, more contestants than ever have started entering). These eight groups fight in mini-tournaments with a one-minute time limit for each match (matches that last longer than one minute are decided by points). The eight winners, one of each group, move on to the actual tournament.The participants fight in pairs; the order of the fights is decided by each participant taking a random number from a box. As there are usually eight participants, the tournament has three levels: quarter-finals (4 fights), semi-finals (2 fights), and the final fight. It is later increased to sixteen fighters in the World Tournament Saga. The winner of each fight goes on to fight with the winner of the other fights, with a tree diagram showing the order of the fighters, going up on the aforementioned levels, ultimately leading to the final bout to determine the champion. Martial Arts Temple There are several buildings in the Martial Arts Temple. * Dining Hall: It seems that the World Tournament participants can eat here for free. * Nurse Room: A room that has a treatment table and basic medical equipment. The wounded Videl received treatment here after being injured in her match in the 25th World Tournament. * Preliminaries Grounds: It is located in the back of the martial arts temple's main building. For the 24th World Tournament and onward, the preliminaries grounds are equipped with a Punching Machine. * Room for Contestants: The main temple building of the Martial Arts Temple that the World Tournament grounds are located on. Here, the contestants in the main tournament wait their turn. * World Tournament Stadium: The martial arts arena where the main fights take place. ''Dragon Ball XL'' Tournament Outcomes 131st Junior Division Contestants: * Gokai * Viktoria * Daiku * Gokira * Kadrope * Iope * Makae * Ba'zz Winner: Ba'zz Runner-up: Gokai Contestants: * Goku Jr * Vegeta Jr * Pintar * Krillin * Piccolo – Using the alias of Ma Jr. * Shin * Spopovich * Yamu * Videl * Kibito * Great Saiyaman – Gohan's alter-ego. * Mr. Satan * Android 18 * Jewel * Killa * Mighty Mask – Impersonated by Goten and Trunks Winner: Goku Jr Runner-up: Vegeta Jr 138th Junior Division Contestants: * Gozen Jr * Riaco * Golili * Daiku * Kadopi (カドピ) * Koryuu * Mooki * Pyonatt (ピョナット, Pyonatto) Winner: Daiku Runner-up: Gozen Jr Contestants: * Gokai * Viktoria * Ba'zz * Cole * Kryo - Under the name: Frostbite * Jincade * Basaku * Note * Beat * Erito * * Mr. Satan * Android 18 * Jewel * Killa * Mighty Mask – Impersonated by Goten and Trunks Winner: Mr. Satan Runner-up: Android 18 Intergalactic World Tournament The Intergalactic World Tournament is a tournament was sponsored by North, East, South & West Kais. The tournament was supposed to feature fighters representing the four corners of the galaxy. The winner of said tournament would win a prize to go on and train with the Grand Kai and any 2 dead martial artist of their choosing. North contestants: * Gokai * Jincade * Daiku * Gokira * Kumiko * Ba'zz * Cole * Kryo * Gozen Jr * Riaco * Golili South contestants: * Boloma * Kranbe * Zizzi * Sichuan * Gauss * Deiras * Sam'ae * Miso * Dashi * Paprika * Anise East contestants: * Cogna * Vod * Rakis * Niha * Singa * Sojus * Salas * Teq * Kefi * Mez * Tonton West contestants: * Larel * Mello * Jubu * Grapis * Pari * Maray * Qincee * Barella * Payata * Tang * Jimbe Winner: North Runner-up: WestCategory:Places Category:Events